


More than a Dream

by KureKai_King



Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Some Humor, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: It's just another ordinary day until... Wait. Did Reon just propose to Wataru?!
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru, Matoba Wataru/Misono Reon
Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	More than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So many ships I could've done for this prompt but hey, I do love my ReoWata~

Yuto was woken from his nap on the sofa by the irritating buzzing of his phone. He grumbled, cracking his eyes open to snatch up the device and peeking around to find the other members of his band were still occupied elsewhere doing their own thing.

He saw a text from Reon and rubbed his head in confusion. Wasn’t he supposed to be out with Wataru tonight? Had something happened?

As his eyes read over the text, something had happened indeed. Blue irises stretched and he jumped to his feet with a yell that sent one vocalist, one composer/keyboardist, one drummer and one husky puppy scooting into the doorway.

“What happened, Yuto-kun?! What is it?!” Banri started to bombard him with questions, “What made you yell like that?!”

Yuto simply grinned and showed them the text he’d received from his close friend, “Looks like we’re going to be attending a wedding soon, boys!”

The trio peered at the text and let out synced gasps.

The text read as; **YUTO. HELP ME. I JUST PROPOSED. HE. HE SAID YES**

“Misono sounds more panicked than excited, Goryo…,” Rio mused with a small murmur.

“Well yeah but he probably didn’t expect Wataru-kun to say yes to him,” Banri countered and Rio shook his head.

“We don’t know the context of what brought him to ask. They could’ve been fighting and it came out in some sort of act of desperation. We never know, we should tred carefully with this”.

“Well it doesn’t matter now because my boys are going to get married and I’ll- …Oh shoot, who’s best man do I be?! Or maybe Reon will ask someone from GYROAXIA… What if Wataru doesn’t ask me but he asks Kenta-san?!”

Ren tugged on Rio’s sleeve and the composer sighed heavily, “Yes Nanahoshi, he is currently fretting over the wrong issue here, I know”.

Whilst Yuto continued to text Reon back and forth (and ended up texting Wataru at the same time, discussing details of anything but how it went down), the remaining trio simply returned to their own tasks. They’d begin to figure things out soon enough when things calmed down.

* * *

Months and months passed until it reached a little over a year and finally the wedding day arrived.

Yuto had taken it upon himself to be both Reon and Wataru’s best man (he couldn’t choose between them and settled the job for himself before either of them asked) but Miyuki and Kenta were his ‘backups’ in case any sort of hiccup cropped up while he was busy with one and not the other.

Currently, he was fussing around Wataru with tears in his eyes as he looked the other up and down.

“Yuu, you’re not the one who’s supposed to be crying, idiot”.

“I know! I can’t help it though, you’re so grown up and getting married to the person you fell in love with a-and that’s just so special, Wataruuu!” Yuto sobbed.

“Jeez… Come on Yuu, why don’t you give me away to your best friend and Kikyo can help calm you down, eh? One day you’ll be going through this too, I’ll bet~”

“Y-You think so…?”

Wataru nodded with a little grin, “Definitely. And when you do, I’ll return the favour of being your best man, okay?”

“Wataru…!” Yuto was about to sob again as Wataru pat his shoulder but fought it back with a swallow and shook his head with his own grin, “Alright! Let’s go let you make the best decision you’ll ever make in your life!”

Wataru could only shake his head with a smile as they headed out to begin to ceremony, hooking his arm through Yuto’s and taking a deep breath.

The gentle music flowed in the air as Yuto took Wataru up the aisle, letting him let go halfway before darting off to his place just beside Reon. Wataru continued the walk up to his soon-to-be husband and he smiled shyly on instinct but had to stop himself from audibly gasping when he saw Reon properly for the first time that day.

He’d swept his hair to the side to reveal both his eyes and not as if Wataru had never seen it before but he knew Reon hated doing it more often than not, so to do it for their wedding day…his heart leapt around in his chest.

“W-Wow… I get to marry this?” Reon whispered with a smile and reached out to stroke his fingers against Wataru’s cheek, “I must’ve died and gone to Heaven early”.

Wataru giggled breathlessly, “You look incredible yourself, you know”.

* * *

The ceremony went down without any mishaps, thankfully. They exchanged vows, exchanged rings and Wataru swore no kiss could or would ever match the kiss he and Reon shared up there at the alter. The simpleness and the sincerity, hearts tying to one another with that fabled red ribbon.

They somehow managed to slip away unnoticed during the afterparty, finding a quiet spot by the lake where the wedding had taken place, happily wrapped up in each other’s arms.

“That really did happen, huh?” Reon asked, mostly to himself, “I really just got married to you. You’re my husband…”

Wataru giggled as he leant against him, fiddling with the edge of his collar, “Misono Wataru~… That’s going to take some getting used to, I’ll admit. I’ve never been so happy before!”

“I bet Yuto fussed a lot with you, huh? He should really focus on his own love life, idiot”.

“Banri and I can take care of that,” Wataru winked, “I might’ve been thinking about my wedding for a long time but now it’s been done, I think it’s about time to get my best friend someone of his own to fuss and gush over”.

Reon kissed him with a smile, “I’ve no doubt about you achieving that. Once you put your mind to something, you don’t let go unless you truly have to,” he sighed peacefully, “Pinch me tomorrow to make sure I’m not dreaming this, babe”.

“No need, because I already know it’s not~…”


End file.
